


Dark Paradise!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Anne's heart was shattered by her husband's death. With her heart still irrevocably Richard's, can those around her help her get through it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Paradise!

**Author's Note:**

> "Every time I close my eyes,  
> It's like a dark paradise,  
> No-one compares to you,  
> I'm scared that you  
> Won't be waiting on the other side." 
> 
> \-- "Dark Paradise" by Lana del Rey.

The loud clanging of metal would have normally broken into her scattered thoughts. As it was however, Anne barely registered it. She could think of nothing more than the man she missed so terribly. Her eyes instantly roamed the men's faces as they trained, as if expecting to see her husband. 

For a few blissful moments, she thought she could see his lively, happy face. Although, it was quick, Anne couldn't stop the smile taking over her entire face. In her happiness, she barely noticed the figure approaching her. 

"Lady Anne?" Brackenbury's voice, as concerned and soft as it sounded, broke immediately into her gazing. 

Apart of Anne didn't want to turn to Robert as all she wanted was to keep looking at the sight before her. I must be mad, she mused, as she continued looking. She longed to see Richard again but the illusion seemed to end all too quickly. As the man turned, his sword raised ever so slightly, Anne felt sick. 

Although, the man she'd been staring at resembled her late husband, he also looked very different. His hair was curly and out of control and it took all of Anne's willpower not to compare him to the man she adored so very completely. 

Swallowing deeply, Anne finally turned to Robert, a slightly apologetic expression on her pale face as she did. 

"I am sorry, Sir Robert. I was.... thinking." She explained to him, her thoughts once again on Richard. 

At her words, Anne could see pity in his blue eyes. It seemed to brighten them momentarily and in that instant, she thought of her Richard. How many times had his eyes looked so alive? 

Tears filled her eyes as she continued to look into her old friend's eyes. Anne's teeth quickly found her lower lip in order to try and compose herself. She couldn't bear to cry, so openly, in front of Robert. The thought of appearing weak made her feel even worse. 

Robert's hand found hers, much to Anne's surprise. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt him squeeze her hand, softly. Although, he had tried to comfort her, Robert had never once been so open about it. 

Her gaze quickly found their entwined hands. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest as she gazed at it. The action was meant to comfort her but it all it seemed to do was remind her of Richard and how her small hand had felt in his. 

"I miss him." Her voice sounded small and timid as she made her confession. 

At her sincere and unhappy words, he squeezed her hand tighter, as if to remind her that she wasn't alone. 

"I miss him, too. Especially, when the men are training. I keep imagining him with them." Something in Brackenbury's voice made Anne want to sob her heart out. He sounded so heartfelt and unhappy that she couldn't help it. 

"Oh, Robert. You should have said something to me. I could have done...." Anne trailed off, feeling guilty. 

The small, forced smile Robert gave her didn't help her guilt, even though, she appreciated it. 

"I couldn't, my lady. You lost your husband. I couldn't add to your struggles." Robert told her, his pity for her situation obvious.

Her desire to comfort the man in front of her made her almost forget her own heartache. If only for a few moments. With her hand still in his, she gave it a squeeze. 

"He was your friend. One of your oldest friends, Robert. It's alright to be upset." Her voice caught in her throat as she talked. 

The word upset floated constantly around her head and for a few torturous moments, she thought about the word. Could she describe herself as 'upset'? Could the gut-wrenching, awful feeling keeping her awake at night be described as 'upset'? 

No, she realised, it definitely could not. Perhaps, she never would be just upset. Only ever broken and devastated. 

As she registered where her thoughts were going, small, soft sobs began to rack her body. Large tears began to roll down her cheeks as she did. 

With her eyes clouded by tears, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Although, she knew it was Robert comforting her, Anne couldn't help but image it was Richard instead. 

Although, it took awhile, her sobs lessened. Her imagination saw Richard holding her, not Robert and she longed to think of it forever. With her eyes screwed tightly shut, she refused to open her eyes as for as long as she shut the world out, she could imagine him for as long as she wanted. 

"You can't shut the world out forever, my lady." 

A few moments passed by before Anne spoke but when she finally did, she opened his eyes and looked to him. 

"I can try!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright. Please, please comment?


End file.
